


Runaway Royals

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Akaashi and Oikawa are best friends, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood and Gore, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insults, Iwaizumi is mother hen, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Royalty, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Six teenagers are fed up. They never asked to be born in the roles which they were, so they run. Run away to escape all their problems.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Oikawa Tooru, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Runaway Royals

**Author's Note:**

> sO this is my first fic and it might be terrible, but it’s worth a shot. chapter updates may be slow since school just started, but the next chapter should come out within three weeks!

“Iwa-chan!”

The voice of a certain brunette echoed through the halls of Seijoh’s castle, calling out to a darker brunette that went by the name of Hajime Iwaizumi. To get this clear, his name certainly wasn’t _‘Iwa-chan’_ that was just a stupid nickname his one and only childhood friend, Tooru Oikawa, gave him. Hajime hated it. Currently, Iwaizumi was standing on the balcony of his room just simply staring out onto the horizon. 

Royal life didn’t sit right with Iwaizumi at all. He felt like he didn’t fit in, counting all the rules as well made his life harder. Luckily, Oikawa came in at the right time and practically saved Iwaizumi. The boys had been through a lot together since then. Despite all of that, they’ve remained best friends since they were toddlers and that wouldn’t change anytime soon. 

Having parents who ruled over an entire kingdom was hard. They were always busy doing something, too busy to realise that their son felt awkward. Oikawa was the only one that he could actually trust and talk to, which hurt him knowing the fact that he was lonely himself.   
  
He was glad his friend actually showed up, he needed to talk to him about a plan.

”Took you long enough Shittykawa. This is serious.” Hajime’s voice came out monotonous as he spoke, hoping that Tooru would catch on and get the hint that this was in fact serious. 

The other teen gave a small nod, now standing next to the prince. This only left Oikawa more curious than he already was, itching to hear more.

“If it’s serious then it’s most likely not important. You’re always serious,” Oikawa teased, his flashy, but not uncommon smile on his face. 

Iwaizumi hit Tooru’s head gently, earning a whine from the lighter brunette. “I’m not joking about this— whatever just stay quiet, theres no point in arguing with you right now. When the meeting between all the kingdom’s happened last month, me and the other’s decided that we’re going to run away.” 

“Run away?” Oikawa had to ask that just to confirm that he was hearing correctly. He knew from experience that Iwaizumi was straight forward most of the time, but that wasn’t the thing that surprised about. 

The older male nodded before he turned his head to look back at the land. “We’re running away tonight. I want you to come with me and I know that’s a lot to ask of someone like you, but I can’t survive without you.”

Oikawa’s smile brightened when he heard that, but in all honesty, felt a little offended. “I’ll come with you, but if I wasn’t the way that I am then I would’ve rejected the offer. Be a little more grateful next time, ‘kay?” 

“Whatever, go pack. I know how much time you take to pack things and we’re not being late or getting caught because of you.” There was a hint of a teasing tone when Iwaizumi spoke, but he knew Oikawa would notice that and not take it to heart. It’s always been that way anyway. 

After the latter disappeared to go back home, a small smile appeared on Hajime’s face. His best friend was going to make a big step in his life with him. That was if they even survived this entire thing. Iwaizumi had no doubt that the group— consisting of Keiji Akaashi and Kotaro Bokuto, from the Fukurodani kingdom as well as Osamu Miya and Atsumu Miya, from the Inarizaki kingdom— would be able to survive. They were all strong individuals and Iwaizumi knew that. Maybe he was having second thoughts about Oikawa tagging along, but he knew that his friend was strong. 

They all had their reasons to run away. Personally, Iwaizumi’s reason was that there was too many rules. His life was like a cage to him. Too many rules led to him being lonely, hardly being allowed to go outside unless it was on the property of the castle. He figured that when the group ran away, they could surely find another place to live. A better place. To get a better life. 

The prince would be lying if he said that he wouldn’t miss his parents. Despite them never being there, they were still the people who managed to make his life exist and raised him whenever they could. He knew that he’d get homesick a few days in, but he was prepared for that.

No one from the kingdom’s could kill any of them, which made it easier for all six of them to move. Since they were moving in the night however, it made it even easier to slip out. Iwaizumi knew the time his parents fell asleep, so he figured him and Oikawa could either leave a few minutes before or after they fell asleep. By now, the pair knew everything about the castle. How to escape, where all the creeks in the stairs were, how to move without getting spotted and probably more. 

The male moved his head to turn to his clock, noticing the time. He stood up from where he was and walked back into his room, sliding the balcony doors behind him shut. He had already packed prior from telling Tooru, so he was ready to up and leave. He figured that him and his friend would leave even if the others showed up, but he had no doubt that everyone would show up.

* * *

Night rolled around quickly. Iwaizumi almost regretted his choice, but he hated the way he was living. In his eyes, he had no other choice and he knew his opinion was stupid. After all he was only a teenager. Shaking the thoughts from his head, Hajime threw his bag over his shoulder and within minutes was standing outside the castle.

In the distance he could see Oikawa waiting for him. It made him happy that his best friend stuck to his word. Iwaizumi ran over to the taller male, sharing a nod with him. They both knew that if they talked Oikawa would probably get too loud, so they agreed to keep quiet until they escaped the kingdom.

The pair navigated their way through the streets, eventually making it out. A wave of relief washed over the pair, a sigh escaping Tooru’s mouth.

”We’re finally fucking out. Now I can talk,” Oikawa hummed, his signature smile wiping his face.

Iwaizumi simply ignored the other male, much to the other’s whining. He lead Oikawa to their meeting spot. It was on a hill, the stars clear and lighting up the night sky. It hadn’t even been five minutes until they could hear voices. Fear came over Oikawa, but soon enough Iwaizumi shushed him as he knew who the voices belonged to.

A pair of arguing twins soon came into sight. Almost identical if it wasn’t from the way that their hair was parted and the colours. Miya Atsumu, the eldest twin with dyed blonde hair with his fringe to the right. Miya Osamu, the youngest of the two with grey hair, his fringe to the left. Iwaizumi had to say that it was impressive how much they agued, but he couldn’t really speak since he didn’t know the twins that well. 

The booming voice of a male was soon audible and both the twins and Iwaizumi knew who that belonged to. Kotaro Bokuto, Akaashi’s right hand man. He had pointy black and white hair, he looked like an owl if Hajime had to say. Speaking of the devil, Keiji Akaashi was right beside him. A black haired male who was the prince of Fukurodani. 

“Are we going to leave or not?” That question belonged to Osamu, having stopped arguing with Atsumu. The grey haired boy raised a brow, his dark grey gaze resting on Hajime. 

The teen only gave a nod, pulling Oikawa up off the grass. “Let’s go before someone finds out that we’re all missing. If anyone followed any of you, you’re dead.” 

This earned a laugh from Tooru. “Don’t worry about it, he’s usually like this. A grumpy hedgehog if I had to say so.” His voice came out quiet as he was whispering to the rest of the group. 

That was the last day they’d ever see anyone from their own kingdom’s. From now, it was the start of an adventure, possibly a new life. That was, if they actually made the journey. 


End file.
